warcraftlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Hunting the Cultists
This story takes place at Valliance Keep, when Medic Hawthorn unintentionally enters The Stormbreaker ''to find Cult of the Damned nectrolytes, who were disguised as Alliance soldiers and civilians. He and Admiral Cantlebree inform General Arlos, but he is reluctant to take any action. Harbinger Vurenn, sends draenei soldiers to collect evidence about the Cult of the Damned, outside Valliance Keep and gives the collected evidence to Vindicator Yaala, who is an expert in reading the dark language. She finds the places where some of the cultists are disguised The Cult of the Damned Medic Hawthorn was sleeping when his apprentice woke him. His apprentice woke him because they had received a sick soldier of Alliance, who had become hot with fever. When Hawthorn tested the soldier he found out that the soldier had a wound on his body, the likes of which only nerubians can wound. Hawthorn realized that the nerubians attacked the soldier and poison had entered the body, which was the reason of fever. The stock of medicines that he contained did not include the antidote against nerubian poisons, but he had sent request with the captain of the ''Stormbreaker to bring some antidote with him. The soldier would surely die, if not cured quickly. He had heard that the Stormbreaker ''had arrived at Valliance Keep. Surely the ''Stormbreaker would have brought stocks of antidote; he had to leave to get the antidote. Hawthorn gave the soldier some herbs slow down the poison from spreading. He left the soldier in the able hands of his apprentice and gave him instructions to clean the wound with water and give the soldier a cold water bath. He entered the ship, Stormbreaker and went to the captain to ask if he had brought a shipment with of antidote with him. The captain told Hawthorn that they had one crate of antidote along with all the other first aid medicines in the lower decks. Hawthorn thanked the captain and went into the lower deck. The lower deck was a strange dark place and had no candles were lighted except for the ones at the end. Hawthorn went towards the candles on the end and saw many candles lighted, with necromantic spells written all over the front of the candles, and some blood was spilled as well. And a skull was placed at the altar of the candles. Fear grasped Medic Hawthorn, he had heard of the similar instances from survivors of Lordaeron. Candles and strange spells written and blood spilled. Those were the offerings and prayers of the Dark cultists of the Cult of the Damned. But what were the cultists doing in Valliance Keep. Then Medic Hawthorn realized “Valliance Keep is filled with the cultists from the Cult of the Damned. Enemies in Valliance Keep itself.” '' Medic Hawthorn wanted to rush towards his house for safety, but remembered the purpose of him being at the lower decks of ''Stormbreaker. He searched the lower decks quickly for the crate and found it. He took it and ran swiftly out of the ship and then to his house. He gave the soldier the antidote and sleeping potion to help him to sleep, but it was his own sleep that Hawthorn was worried about. “Someone must be informed, but who, the captain, yes,” thought Hawthorn, but in the morning. He was too much scared to leave his bed now. Reluctant General Arlos Next morning, Hawthorn went against will to Stormbreaker ''to inform Captain “Lefty” Lugsail. He had thought to forget everything about the cult of the damned, but it would have resulted in the failure of their objective, if the cult was left to remain, it would have devoured the entire Valliance Keep and corrupted the Alliance leadership in Northrend. He entered the upper decks of the ''Stormbreaker to find regular business taking place, crates were being removed from the ship and loaded ones were being kept in them. Hawthorn requested to meet the Captain. He is told to wait for some time. Then Hawthorn is ushered into Captain “Lefty” Lugsail’s and Admiral Cantlebree presence. The captain asks Hawthorn the reason for meeting him. Hawthorn tells him everything he had encountered. The captain becomes distresses and thinks about flogging all the crew. He sends Hawthorn to talk with Admiral Cantlebree to take care of the situation. Admiral Cantlebree had heard everything that Medic Hawthorn had told and discussed with Hawthorn their next move. She thought it necessary to notify General Arlos at once. She said she knew the captain from a long time and is careful one, but why was he acting like such. How many cultists would have been smuggled into our settlements in Northrend and Alliance ships, she thought. They had enemies inside the walls as well as outside. She assured Medic Hawthorn that she would notify Arlos and tell him everything. She relieved Medic Hawthorn and thanked him for showing courage enough to tell them of the Cult of the Damned. Admiral Cantlebree reached General Arlos’ office and narrated him the whole incident. General Arlos thanked Cantlebree for her concern. He also told Cantlebree that they were made aware of the situation with the Cult of the Damned. He said that Counselor Talbot had assured Arlos that the incident was an isolated one and not a cause for a military concern. General Arlos once again thanked her and told her that their civilian authorities would make sure everyone involved was properly prosecuted. Enemies of the Light Cantlebree left General Arlos' quarters with complete dissatisfaction. She was upset that General Arlos had completely thwarted the issue about the Cult of the Damned. And she was angry of that fox like staring Counselor Talbot. She was out of the quarters when she was stopped by a draenei, Harbinger Vurenn, sent to advise Arlos by the Prophet. Vurenn thanked Cantlebree for informing them of the Cult of the Damned. He was unconvinced by the General Arlos' words and also shared his suspiscions that the words that came from his mouth were not his own. Vurenn told Cantlebree that something was amiss in the Valliance Keep and all their efforts to collaborate had been blocked and delayed. It was time that Vurenn took an independent approach. He said that if they were to find about the cultists within Valliance Keep, they better start looking outside for some information. Vurenn let Cantlebree go and returned to his quarters and summoned all the draenei within his power and gave them a mission. Intelligence reports had suggested that a small group of cultists were aiding the Scourge north of Valliance Keep. He ordered the draenei to move out and gather some clues about the cult of the damned. The draenei warriors reached north of Valliance Keep and attacked the gatherings of the Cult of the Damned adn killed many of them and gathered parchments, letters and whatever they could find. The letters and parchments were written was in necromantic language and thus, impossible to decode. The draenei soldiers returned to Harbinger Vurenn and submitted all the evidence to him. Harbinger Vurenn could not decode the evidence. He needed some work to be done quickly. He was an important person, in Valliance Keep and would be under complete watch by the cultists. He called one of the draenei soldier and gave him all the evidence and told him to meet one of his operatives and one who had studied the dark language of the cultists, Vindicator Yaala, who can work in secret. He told the soldier that he would find Yaala at the inn and warned him to be cautious and tell of the evidence to no one but Vindicator Yaala. The Hunt for Cultists The draenei soldier reached the inn and gave the evidence to Vindicator Yaala. Yaala had made it in her business to learn as much as possible about the vile death cult, including their secret language. She read all the documents and concluded that Harbinger Vurenn was right. The cultists in the documents mention disguised operatives in Valliance Keep, in lower docks, the jail and inside the inner hold and in the inn's kitchen. She had worked in service of light for long and had acquired an oculus which would be useful in finding the cultists. Those who were working for the cult of the Damned, would be shrouded by a dark aura when the oculus was used. First, Vindicator Yaala went to the kitchens and used the oculus to find that the cook john Thorpe, also known as "Salty" worked for the Cult of the Damned. Vindicator Yaala met Thorpe and asked him about his daily chores. Thorpe replied that it gets dull after a while, working in a kitchen. Yaala confessed to him that she believed John Thorpe to work with the Cult of the Damned. John Thorpe was shocked at hearing the accusation. He replied that this was his end, but he would not go down quietly. Vindicator Yaala with one swift stroke killed John Thorpe. Then Vindicator Yaala came to the docks and once again used the oculus to witness that Tom Hegger was involved with the Cult of the Damned. She asked him the same question, to which he replied that Vindicator Yaala did not know what she was messing with. "Death beckons!" he shouted and took out a dagger and slashed at Vindicator Yaala. Vindicator Yaala dodged, and pushed Tom Hegger in the sea. Tom Hegger died screaming, drowning and freezing. And then she arrived at the jail. The guards did not even stop her looking at her armor and status. Inside the jail she used the oculus and found out that a guard named Mitchells was the one she was after. Mitchells was happy, when Vindicator Yaala asked him if he was involved with the Cult of the Damned. Mitchells was happy that he would finally would not have to hide in disguise. He prayed to Arthas to give him strength and came to attck. Vindicator Yaala knew of all the cultists she faced, Mitchells was the most dangerous, being a guard and experienced in warfare. Yaala covered herself in light, because of which Mitchells could not attack her. And just like that Yaala ended Mitchells' life. After killing all the cultists mentioned in the documents, she met with Harbinger Vurenn. Vurenn praised Vindicator Yaala's work and told her that they have not seen the last of the Cult of the Damned, because darkness has a way of hiding in plain sight. Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Borean Tundra